Mass spectrometric detection and quantification of analytes contained within complex matrices generally requires high resolution separation techniques to reduce the effect of interfering species within the sample. By way of example, most mass spectrometric analyses utilize liquid chromatographic separation techniques to improve selectivity of the downstream spectrometric detection of the analyte of interest. Though such separation techniques can lead to more accurate quantification, sample preparation and chromatographic separation can be both time consuming and costly, thereby reducing throughput.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems having increased throughput, while allowing for the selective detection and quantification of analytes of interest in complex biological sample, e.g., testosterone and Vitamin D in serum.